ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sora, Donald
Sora, Donald & Goofy: The TV Series (ソラ、ドナルド＆グーフィー：TVシリーズ Sora, donarudo& gūfī: TV shirīzu) is an upcoming Japanese-American 3-D Anime series based on the Disney and Square Enix video game Kingdom Hearts. It will first air on TV Tokyo and Disney Channel Japan. It will air on Disney Channel,ABC Family and Disney XD. Idea Plot The Characters Sora, Donald and Goofy Were Still Lived in Toontown, But They Discovered Lots of Things, Culture and More About California and Other States and Countries. Characters Sora Donald Duck Goofy Ruff and Reddy ( Hanna-Barbera characters ) Minor Characters Roger Rabbit Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse Ludwig Von Drake Kairi Miley Cyrus Demi Lovato Yogui Bear and Boo boo Peter Potamus Taiki Kudo Hunckleberry Hound Tom and Jerry The pink panther ( version pink panther and pal,s ) Mia ( kitty my in pocket 2008 ) Caramel ( kitty my in pocket 2008 ) Bitsy ( kitty my in pocket 2008 ) Kaitlin and Addison ( BFC INK dolls ) Tahu ( Bionicle 2011 ) Gali ( Bionicle 2011 ) Phineas and Ferb Epi y Blas Lilo and Stitch Jumba Jookiba Mortadelo y Filemón El gato Isidoro ( Heatcliff ) Bussi Bear ( el oso Bussi ) and Bello ( El perro Bello ) Sonia ( el gato Isidoro ) Mark Evans ( Inazuma Eleven ) Axel ( Inazuma Eleven ) Mario and Peach Toad ( Mario ) Rallen and Jeena ( spectrobes ) Los simpamonos ( kinder sorpresa 2010 ) nelly ( Inazuma Eleven ) Silvia ( Inazuma Eleven ) Celia ( Inazuma Eleven ) Doreamon el gato cosmico ( version 2011 ) Nobita and Shizuka ( Doraemon version 2011 ) Susi,Teo,Bruno y Mapi ( Aprendilandia ) Alfred Chicken ( version Play Station game ) Croc ( version Croc 2 of Play Station game ) Diva,Moby,Holly,Pio,Top Hat y Nameless ( Pet Pals of Gruppo Alcuni ) Mochilo ( the fruittis ) Alfred j Kwak Topo Henk ( Alfred j Kwak ) Dolly ( Alfred j Kwak ) Iglu,Bunsen and Brisa ( Hero Kids ) Roboto ( Hero Kids ) Villains The Evil Toon Collector Pete Judge Doom Roberto ( Futurama ) Brutus ( el gato isidoro ) Cast Haley Joel Osment as Sora Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto Miley Cyrus as Herself Demi Lovato as Herself Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie Alyson Stoner as Kairi Charles Fleicher as Roger Rabbit and Benny the Cab Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake Wayne Knight as The Evil Toon Collector Jim Cummings as Pete James Horan as Judge Doom Brenda Song as Herself Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck Zack Efron as Himself Vanessa Hudgens as Herself Tiffany Thornton as Herself Tom Kenny as Spyro the Dragon Guest Stars Lindsey Shaw as Herself Adam West as Himself Tara Strong as The Waitress of The ToonTown Cafe Steve Martin as Himself Japanese Cast Trivia *This is The Following Show and is a Spinoff to Mickey Mouse Works *This Show Airs on Disney Channel, ABC Family and Disney XD Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Animation Category:Sora, Donald & Goofy: The TV Series Category:Anime